


A Dragonstone Ghazal

by Poztupim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Ghazal, Hurt, Poetry, Set after Robert's death, appreciation, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poztupim/pseuds/Poztupim
Summary: At Dragonstone Stannis Baratheon reminisces about his late elder brother and their strained relationship.
Kudos: 3





	A Dragonstone Ghazal

**Author's Note:**

> My first try on a traditional arabic / persian poetry form - the "ghazal".

**A Dragonstone Ghazal  
**

As father sank beneath the waves, the Storm sang loud:  
I didn‘t cry, have I made you proud?

When mother's corpse came, wet and cold,  
I did not flinch, has this made you proud?

We found the fool, the only one living:  
Father wrote of him, so bright and so proud.

When the whelp rode to war, you cheered full of joy  
but when I held the line, weren‘t you a bit proud?

We ate horse and the dog, we ate cat and some rat  
we were never more pained, we were never more proud.

When your friend rode in tall and lifted the siege  
your words were of joy, so jovial and proud.

When I built a fleet and I sailed it up north  
I was chastised for caution, for not running in proud.

Our brother, he laughs while my brow furrows,  
the youngest of us and he becomes so proud.

Now I sit on a rock and I call me your heir:  
Have I not any right to feel for once proud?

_Copyright by M. Koehler, 2020._


End file.
